Refrain
by 27x18
Summary: After finally getting some time off from her over protective Guardians Tsuna flees to Namimori for some time with her favorite Cloud. 18xFem!27 Oneshot


Refrain

Author : 27x18

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna woke with a soft grumble wrapped into two strong possessive arms, grumbling softly her brown eyes tried to peek up at her lover but his arms just tightened on her, nuzzling into his chest instead while a soft order came to sleep, tightening her own hold on the man Tsuna closed her eyes again and nuzzled into that strong bare chest once more before finally falling back into her dreams.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Tsuna hadn't seen her Cloud guardian in nearly a year, so busy with the takeover and clean-out of a few famiglia that were especially corrupt. Meanwhile Hibari Kyoya had been in Japan expanding the foundation and getting it ready to be independent so he could move overseas along with his other Guardians and his precious Sky.

So when a chance came up for the young Vongola Decimo to take her first break in over a year the woman had jumped on it like a rabid dog, on her private plane and out of the country before any guardian could offer to come with her, she would be safe in Namimori and she was going insane without some time to herself.

Most of all, without time in those strong arms.

Tsuna left the plane her face dark and most definitely in a bad mood, she had been hassled the whole way by calls from her guardians about taking a guard with her to the point she had been close to destroying her phone, now striding through the airport past the noisy crowd she wasn't sure she'd make it to those arms without killing someone.

So close but still so far was just making it all the worse.

Then she was there, her anti social crowd hating and temperamental, but strongest, guardian had come to meet her, she hadn't even seen him before those strong arms were wrapped tight around her smaller form, she had known it was him instantly, that ever strong purple flame that was so Kyoya, the smell of sake and weapon oil that was so Kyoya, the second his arms had closed around her it felt like the years worth of stress had just dispelled instantly while she just nuzzled into his dress shirt.

"Carnivore, if you ever stay away that long again I'll bite you to death." the soft growl in her ear was so Kyoya, the strength and protection in his hold and the feel on his face in her soft brown hair.

"If I ever make it a year without you again _please_ bite me to death." she grumbled wrapping her arms around her guardian and for a long time her lover "I was going insane." she whined softly while strong guiding arms began leading her out of the airport, hiding his small animal from view while all but snarling in any that looked her way, Kyoya was normally possessive and volatile when it came to her, and after a year he had ventured into his most hated territory, surrounded by crowds, to get _his_ small animal, and no one would get in his way of getting her back into the foundation and into his futon.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

A few hours, much biting to death, and lots of loud moans and gasps later Tsuna was snuggled into her Cloud guardian with a smile as one strong hand stayed in her hair pressing her into his chest, not that she needed any encouragement, happy to stay there and nuzzle into that sinfully unscarred chest and let him hold her.

"When do you go back?" Kyoya asked though she was sure he already knew, the man seemed to know everything, his information network was nearly as scary accurate as the CEDEF network he was about to take over.

"You already know that." she mumbled while his lips pressed into her fluffy soft brown hair, Kyoya had been amused to see she was growing it, though he did find that attractive too, the much too addictive presence of his Sky was something he couldn't do without for long, this past year had seen a very brutal Kyoya to anyone that even slightly annoyed him.

"I'm being polite." he noted while she snickered into his chest, her Cloud guardian? Polite? Well things had changed in this past year

"A week." Tsuna mumbled, not enough time in her mind, not enough time at all, it never was, leaving him was going to kill her, it always did, the breaking in her heart as she sat on a plane back to Italy her mind and heart both rooted in Namimori with a certain steely eyed former prefect.

Kyoya was no stranger to the soft break in her voice when she spoke of leaving him, watching her get on the plane tested every control he had not to kill the pilot and kidnap her back to the foundation, Tetsuya often came with him to stand nearby as his own limiter and reminder of his duty while his eyes shone with a silvery blue light of danger and his killing aura spread to dangerous limits scaring off everything with a weak disposition for miles.

"Don't make me think of leaving yet, please Kyoya." Tsuna begged softly, that tiny little voice often made him think of her herbivore days, and the brunette was most definitely not a herbivore anymore, but that little voice reminded him of how he had fallen in love with the weak but struggling and determined little animal.

The little herbivore had been just that, a small cute animal, looking so small and needing protection. Though those eyes had showed a steel and determination that drew him in and trapped him., then his little herbivore had started to claw her way up, the animal was growing her claws, sharpening them and making herself a Carnivore through her own will and power.

"You won't leave alone." he noted while her eyes widened as she pulled back from his warm and very comfortable chest her wide brown eyes on him, the orange glint coming into them that often turned up when she was getting dangerous

"Don't tease me Kyoya." she ordered softly while his mouth pressed to her own, a soft nip coming at her bottom lip

"I'm done with the expansion, we're ready to move to Italy, Tetsuya and myself will be going there with you at the end of this week." Tsuna was lost for words, all she could do was stare up at those intense eyes, the man that had never, and would never lie to her, all sorts of emotion passed through her expressive brown eyes before she was wrapped around him kissing him furiously while a soft chuckle escaped her strong lover

"Happy?" he asked but his Sky just pressed their mouths together again, he liked it when she tried to be aggressive, it only reminded him of how much of a herbivore she was in the bedroom, a reminder which he pressed onto her as he pinned her smaller form under him and kissed her with all his fury his teeth nipping at her bottom lip while his hands gripped her wrists tight and pinned her down intently and dominated every inch of her, those submissive brown eyes blinking up at him trustingly, lovingly while he stared down at her intently

"You know...when we get there I expect you to ensure that everyone knows you are mine. Completely." he noted while Tsuna blinked up at him

"Kyoya they already know I'm yours." Tsuna reminded as the guardian growled lightly before glaring down at her, did she need it spelled out for her? This little carnivore?

"I want them to know you're mine!" Tsuna was really confused now, she could see the frustration in his eyes, he clearly meant more then what he was saying, but she had no idea what that was meant to be "Do I have to spell it our for you _herbivore_?" he growled while those confused brown eyes continued to blink up at him

"I really don't understands Kyoya, everyone in the Vongola knows that I'm yours." those steel blue eyes narrowed as he glared at her, it had been a while since she saw that truly annoyed glare, he was getting upset at her "Kyoya, I'm sorry, but I really don't get it." his look was annoyed and more then a little hesitant and awkward as he studied her honestly confused brown eyes

"I want..." he paused swallowing heavily and she saw more uncertainty in his silver grey blue eyes then she had ever seen "I want...you to be _mine_." he muttered while her eyes blinked at him, slowly she realised what he was demanding...was Kyoya...proposing?

"K-Kyoya?" she stuttered while he glared at her, she could read it in his look, he wasn't going to say the words, it was just how he was, her face softened as she reached up and tenderly touched his frowning face, a soft smile on her lips as she pressed up to kiss him tenderly, nipping at his bottom lip gently, the man growling at her "Kyoya...are you..." mischief lit in her eyes while she looked up at her Cloud guardian and one man that would always be stronger then her, even if only by a little "Worried about my answer?" his eyes narrowed, Kyoya hated, more then anything, being caught in any vulnerable state, and _worried_ , was a very herbivore feeling, he hated it.

Kyoya was looking more then a little uncomfortable, though Tsuna let him simmer in it for a few moments, after all, the man had just asked her to marry him without even _asking._

She deserved a little revenge, softening as she looked up at her lover she pressed a tender kiss to his lips...he has asked her to marry him "You never have to worry about my answer _amore_ , it was, and always will be, yes." she whispered softly while Kyoya studied her intently, ensuring she was telling the truth with no reservations before his mouth crashed to her own, strong hands gripping her so tight she knew she would bruise, but he needed to enforce his claim on her, and now...and not gently.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Kyoya was standing in the foundation kitchen making coffee, he preferred green tea and normally had nothing in his base that wasn't Japanese, but his Tsuna liked coffee, spent too much time in Italy or around that demon Tutor of hers and developed a taste for it. So only when he knew she was coming here did he allow something non Japanese into his base, and he had long since learnt to brew it for her.

Tsuna before her morning coffee was not a pretty sight, it was the best time to goad her into a fight though since she was on edge and ready to kill until she first sipped her bitter brew.

So he stood in his kitchen, though normally it was Tetsuya in there, for an ex delinquent the man knew how to cook, in a loosely tied yukata while making his lover coffee...no...his fiancée.

"Kyo-san!" it was Tetsuya, in early to make breakfast for his boss and friend, his eyes showed his curiosity "D-Did you ask her?" he asked hesitantly while a smirk was his answer, Tetsuya relaxing, so he had asked, and gained a favourable reply. "Congratulations Kyo-san!" Tetsuya was proud to be the first to congratulate their boss and the founder of this foundation while Kyoya glanced over at the door, a half asleep and grumpy looking, tousled hair and loose sleeping yukata wearing lover

"Kyoya…" she mumbled while he passed her the coffee, the way her brown eyes lit up made his day as she tossed back the coffee with a relieved sigh "I love you."

"Ane-san." Tetsuya greeted bowing politely while Tsuna smiled at the tall second in command, she had long since lost all fear of the once disciplinary committee member, it however didn't mean she did not respect the strength he held, nor the affection she felt for having been by Kyoya's side for so long without running away from the grumpy prefect.

"Good morning Tetsuya-san, I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly yesterday." Tsuna apologised while Tetsuya chuckled, he wasn't surprised she hadn't, Kyoya had all but murdered anyone trying to take her attention from him for even a moment in the brief interlude between the airport and his rooms.

"I understand ane-san, has Kyo-san told you about the completion of the plans for the foundation?" he asked while beginning to make breakfast, wearing an apron that Tsuna herself had brought for him, it was plain black but it did have Kyoya's beloved foundations emblem (not that anyone but them ever saw it as it was a picture of Hibird) over the breast

"Yes, I hear you and Kyoya will be coming back with me." she smiled brightly, after a coffee her mood was much improved, but her morning never started without one unless someone wanted a gun in their face. Tetsuya looked at his boss before nodding, he was unsure if he really wanted to intrude on the pair on their private jet, but Kyoya nodded to him and Tetsuya agreed with a smile to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked over at her lover with a bright smile before her face reverted to boss mode, her mobile pealing out as she sighed softly and drew it out

"Vongola Decimo." she replied calmly while she pulled the phone from her ear with a scowl

"Decimo! Is it true!" It was Hayato, and he sounded more then a little upset and very loud, especially for first thing in the morning

"You're going to need to give me a little more information then that Hayato." she noted while he fell silent for a moment before calming himself, he was acting like a child again, he had out grown that temper long ago, or so he had thought. "Are you and that tonfa wielding bastard really engaged." her eyes widened as he looked over at Kyoya, his attractive face was carefully blank in response

"Kyoya...what did you do?" she asked carefully while ignoring the phone entirely, the most dangerous guardian shrugging at her " _Kyoya_." her eyes flashed orange and her gaze was powerful, her lover looking back at her without a hint of regret or shame.

"I made an official announcement via the foundation on behalf of the CEDEF head to be to all related persons." her eyes widened and her mouth went dry, that meant...he had just told every family about them, and not just that, CEDEF and all enemies had probably been alerted.

" _Kyoya_ how could you do that without telling me!" Tsuna cried out but his mouth silenced her, his hand closing around her phone and snapping it shut, it wasn't important so he didn't have to care about her guardian getting upset, Kyoya pinned his little animal to the bench his intense eyes on her while he smirked at her startled expression "K-Kyoya…" nervous hesitation, ah hearing his little animal show such weakness, this is why he loved having her close

"I told you, everyone will know, you are _mine_." her cheeks heated gently while his hand at her hip gripped tight and pulled her up close to him, swallowing heavily while she squeaked, his mouth meeting her own again, a soft moan clawing from her throat

"K-Kyoya." she whispered while his mouth met her own again, struggling softly she finally escaped him her face flushed "Tetsuya-san is in the room!" she reminded in a hiss but Kyoya just shrugged

"He has the sense to look away." Kyoya reminded while her mouth pressed into a thin unamused line, glaring at her lover while he looked over at Tetsuya, the man was very intently making breakfast, though there was a hint of a blush in his cheeks "See." he noted while Tsuna moved to punch him, the man blocking while a smirk grew on his lips and a glint entered his eyes, was she offering a spar? "I'll bite you to death." he purred and the fight began, the pair running, dodging and throwing punches through the foundation base, Tetsuya sighing heavily in the kitchen, did they even recall they were still in their bed clothes?

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

The so called spar ended up with them in Kyoya's futon again and the man fulfilling his promise of biting her to death, but in a much more intimate way then anyone else had ever been on the receiving end of.

"You're still an ass." Tsuna noted while her lover smirked nuzzling her throat with his nose

"You still love me." he noted while she pouted at him, big eyes watering up at him

"You asshole." she whispered his mouth meeting her own again and again, a chuckle clawing itself from that damned sexy bare chest while she kissed at his chest. The bastard should have been covered in scars with all his fights, but no, Kyoya's skin was perfect, smooth, strong...untouched.

"My little pet." Kyoya purred while Tsuna smiled up at him, God...she just couldn't not love him, no matter how much of an ass he was...damned sexy Clouds.

"Why the hell are Clouds so damn sexy?" she mumbled while in her ring Giotto agreed, he had never said a word, but he had loved Alaude, this Kyoya was very similar, and it was _very_ attractive.

Warm, but insistent, lips pressed to her own while his hand twined in her hair and lifted her face to his own, a soft growl leaving him while he kissed her furiously and pinned her down all over again

Damn Sky's, why were they so attractive?!

Kyoya would never admit it, but he had met his great...however many times grandfather, and Alaude had made him promise to make the Sky happy this time, in their time it had been unacceptable, and it had been something they had never admitted, but it was everything they wanted. Alaude wanted to ensure that this Sky, their Sky, could be happy this time

"I love you." Kyoya admitted softly while pressing kissed onto her form "My precious Sky."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Hi all

Random little fluff oneshot that's been sitting around for ages, while I'm working on the next few chapters of Cielo Perduto (I like to be a few ahead) thought this might be a nice little thing to upload.

Hope you enjoy~


End file.
